


What About Sastiel? Samstiel?

by zzzett



Series: Sastiel Love Week March 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Castiel and Netflix, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sastiel Love Week, Shy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first met Sam Winchester, Castiel was very confused. Soon it turned into fascination, only to be forgotten in the stormy journey they went through the years. Then came Netflix, and brought along the Chill they needed for so long.</p><p>Prompts: First Meeting/First Kiss, Fluff and NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First meeting/first kiss.

Sam’s excitement during their first meeting was both refreshing and surprising, considering he was the boy with the demon blood. But when Castiel held his hand, the human's core flared so strongly he was taken aback: How could this tainted vessel of the Devil carry such a pure, bright soul? Castiel would wonder about it for a long time afterwards, and start doubting what Heaven had told him about Sam Winchester.

*

After Cas proved himself a friend, it was as if their roles were reversed: Sam would often catch the angel watching him, analyzing in curiosity and wonder, almost similar to the fancy Sam showed him when they first met. He would be lying if he said he still wasn’t affected by the angel’s presence; this divine creature, utterly strong and loyal and watching so intensely it made him shiver. Unlike Dean, it didn’t bother him when Cas was standing close, still unaware of personal space, sky-blue digging into Sam’s hazel unabashed. And despite his initial shock, it didn’t bother him when Cas leaned hesitantly and brushed his lips against his, eyes open and so careful as if he was doing God’s delicate task. 

Sam found himself pushing forward, his lips meeting Castiel’s in not-quite kisses, sharing the gentlest of brushes with this being that could crush him if he wished. And he’d never felt more right. 

Then finally Cas stepped back, eyes wide and muttered, “I am sorry,” before he vanished, and Sam could swear he saw the angel blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fluff.

Upon their return from the nachzehrer hunt (“werepire” Dean still insisted because German was a mouthful) Sam had expected to find Cas still in his room, abusing Netflix. Check, but he hadn’t expected to find the angel asleep. He had his grace back; why did he still need sleep? The implication of just how much Rowena’s spell had taken on him was worrying, but Sam didn’t have the heart to awaken the angel for he was sleeping like, well… an angel. 

In that case, the human was supposed to go find another room to hit the hay, except he was dead tired and in no mood to cramp in a bed or couch too small for him. And his bed was large enough for two overgrown bodies. And maybe he wasn’t that uncomfortable with the idea of sharing a bed with Cas. They were just friends, who were just going to sleep. 

How cute the angel looked asleep with his trenchcoat over him was completely irrelevant.

So Sam took a drowsy shower, dressed in a soft t-shirt and sweats, and lied down beside his friend, careful not to shake the bed too much. Castiel barely even stirred, still on his side with his back to Sam, and despite their bodies not touching, the warmth radiating from him felt cozy. Sam didn’t take long to fall asleep on his side, his own back to Cas.

By the morning, back-to-back had become back-to-chest; Sam awakened to an armful of very confused angel, squinting back at him over his shoulder. “Sam?”

The hunter stared back with similar, sleepy-confused eyes. He had one arm wrapped around Castiel’s waist, the other sprawled over his raven head, and all felt so warm and nice that he never wanted to move. “Sorry, Cas.” He finally muttered, hesitantly letting go of the embrace. “I wasn’t aware I…”

“No, I am sorry.” Cas scrambled up from the bed quickly, tugging on his trenchcoat as it fell. “I occupied your bed when you needed it. You should have awakened me.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Sam sat up, feeling light-headed and awkward, and detesting the cold upon his friend’s departure from the bed. “You needed it too, it seems.”

Cas glanced back at him, his hair all trussed up and his forehead crinkled in confusion. Frankly, he looked adorable. Along less innocent adjectives. _Sastiel._ Sam felt his face heating as he remembered that stupid word he invented himself once. “So, uh… Rested well?” 

Castiel blinked once, then his gaze dropped to the bed Sam was still in; blue eyes made a quick once over, then halted on Sam’s chest. That large, warm wall he had felt on his back. _Safety._ “Yes,” he blurted in his lowest tone, and quickly walked out of the room before the Winchester could say more.

Sam stared after him with something in his chest he couldn’t really name, then turned back to the still warm spot Cas left on the bed. A smile tugged at his lips. This hadn’t been so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: NSFW.

Sam felt his heart hasten as he stared into Castiel’s piercing gaze, only a few inches away. Some kind of tension had been building between them ever since that cuddling incident in his bed, but Cas often ran before it could peak. Now he stood unmoving at Sam’s door, inside his personal space and showed no intent at stepping back. It reminded Sam of the angel’s old persona, when he had met the Winchesters years ago: Confident, fearful, and shamelessly curious. Like the day he brushed his lips against Sam’s…

Oh, that was a thing that had happened, although both had forgotten after a while. But that Castiel had returned now, and Sam wasn’t totally against the idea of picking that whatever back up. 

“You needed something, Cas?” He asked quietly, licking his lips. His friend immediately caught the motion and seemed to struggle with focusing. “I think so,” the gruff voice finally replied, “I…”

“Wanna come in?” Sam stepped aside to let the flustered angel in, feeling his own face heat as he closed the door. Then, it was the hunter who approached this time, invading the angel’s personal space as he turned to Sam, looking a little conflicted. “So?”

Castiel was fixated on his lips again, and wetted his own before speaking: “… I feel desire.” Sky-blues roamed over the tall form for a moment. “But I’m not sure if it’s mutual.”

Sam’s eyes softened at that, a little smile forming on his lips. So, his time on earth had taught the angel about consent as something deeper than a simple ‘yes.’ As an answer, he reached up to cup a stubbled cheek, slow as to give Cas time to reconsider. But his friend leaned into the touch, and didn’t resist when Sam drew him in for a kiss. 

It was a real kiss now, with closed eyes and reverent lips, and a sense of completion. It felt sweet and gentle until Cas opened up, then suddenly Sam was kissing wind and dark clouds, it almost overwhelmed him. He gasped and shuddered and the air suddenly changed; Cas let out a sound -a growl, god- and angelic strength pushed the big hunter, pinning him against the wall. 

Sam was lost for a moment as he was kissed by the skies, by thunder, trembling where he was manhandled- oh, that hadn’t happened in so long… He had a chance to breathe when Castiel’s mouth passed to his jaw, his neck, so fervent as if he wanted to fucking consume him. His hips pressed against Sam’s and both stilled for a moment, gasping. 

“Cas…” 

The angel was faster at ridding Sam of his t-shirt than Sam was at undoing his buttons. Then Castiel’s hands were exploring, his motion slowed at the fascination over this body and its responses, so careful and curious it made Sam fluster. That hadn’t happened in years too, not in these moments. He touched Castiel back, large hands roaming inside his open shirt, pleased at the low sounds the angel made. 

“How do you want me?” Sam huffed as chapped lips brushed against the tattoo over his thundering heart. He hadn’t submitted to a male body since Stanford, but he gladly would for Cas; just imagine the strength the angel could use to push him down, make his body move- or maybe Cas would like to be taken by him, that would be fine too, more than fine. To be inside the angel must be like driving through a storm…

Castiel looked into his eyes, his own now darkened to a sea-blue. “Close,” he muttered, “just…” A deft hand snaked down Sam’s sweatpants to grab his hardness and the hunter grunted, throwing his head back against the wall. “I just want to witness you, Sam,” the angel breathed against his neck. “Like this… Is this okay?”

Sam let out a little chuckle before kissing Cas again. “Yeah,” he whispered against that stormy mouth, his own large hand reaching into dress pants. “Whatever you want, Cas.”


End file.
